Upon wings of love
by Swab
Summary: The only survivors returned from Heavenly Host, and they slowly recover from their dark experiences. Emotions start to blossom between Ayumi & Yoshiki, thanks to an unexpected "wingman" that works in & behind the scenes to bring them together! Primarily Ayushiki.
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, this is my first fan-fiction, with some help from a friend. I find it sad that there are many unfinished fan-fictions, and a lack of stories now that the decade is over. I hope that more people will try to make more corpse party fan-fictions for others to enjoy. Anyway, cheers, hope its good :).

* * *

*Third-person perspective*

They had finally returned from heavenly host, tired and terrified from what they had went through. They successfully made the spirit children and Sachiko repent for their murders and did the charm correctly to get back home.

**"Ugh… where am I..?"** Yoshiki had woken up, very conscious of his surroundings until he noticed exactly where he had ended up after his blackout.

**"We're finally back…"** Yoshiki chuckled to himself.

Then he scanned the room and noticed four other figures lying on the classroom floor. Ayumi, Satoshi, Yuka and Naomi seemed to have also managed through to the real world.

They all woke up shortly after, scanning the room, coming to the same conclusion as Yoshiki had.

**"No way.. We're back.. _We're back!_"** Ayumi

blurted out loud, catching everyone's attention.

They suddenly got together and hugged each other. Ayumi and Yoshiki backed away just as quickly as they got into the group hug while Naomi and Yuka hugged Satoshi for a longer time.

Naomi suddenly snapped back to reality as she realized this and backed away from him, very flustered.

Then suddenly from within the shadowy corner of the room.

_**"Boobie-chan!"**_ A familiar voice heard screaming, and then suddenly Seiko came running and leaps onto Naomi and face dove into her bust.

**"W-what are you..!? SEIKO! GET OFF ME!"** Naomi shouted at Seiko, who was rubbing her nose in Naomi's chest, ecstasy engulfing her mind.

**"But Naomi! I can't wait any longer! I've missed your deli-.."** Naomi suddenly pushed away Seiko with great force, whilst her face is redder than a bloody tomato.

**"_*giggle*_ You know, you can't keep them for yourself forever! It's either me or Sato-"** Naomi leaps onto Seiko this time, covering Seiko's mouth with her hands.

**"_Seiko. Not. Another. Word._"** Naomi whispered aggressively. A creepy grin crept across Seiko's face as she winked at Naomi's embarrassed face.

**"As blunt and perverted as always. Expected no change from you, Shinohara."** Another familiar voice spoke out, this one calm and collected; none other than Sakutaro Morishige.

**"_*Sigh*_ Shinohara really goes all lengths to embarrass Nakashima…"** another voice beside him said.

Seiko's gaze fell upon the source of the bright voice, almost enlightening from light bouncing through her eyes.

**"Oh, I am not restricted to _only_ embarrassing Naomi, Suzumoto-chan!"** Seiko started looking at her, maliciously.

**"You are always so very close to your precious 'Shige-nii'~. It is almost like you have a thing going between you! _*giggle*_"** Seiko grinned.

**"Sh-Shinohara! I-its not like that…"** said Mayu, stuttering while trying to hide her blush.

Slightly flustered by Seiko's comment, though still calm in his voice, Morishige changes the topic.

**"So- _*ahem*_ is everyone alright? No limbs gone? Nothing worse than Ms. Yui's condition?"** He looked sideways to see Ms. Yui standing with partly dried blood on her right arm.

Everyone immediately sparked up with awareness. The moment they woke up back in the real world, their problems drowned in bliss, but now, things needed attention.

(Yoshiki, Ayumi, Naomi, Satoshi): _**"Sensei!"**_

The four of them ran to Yui's aid. The nine of them went to the school infirmary to get her patched up, and then called the hospital. All of the students that had gone through Heavenly Hosts darkened hallways decided there that it would be good for them to separate for the day, as it had gone far past school hours.

Satoshi and Yuka went home and Seiko tagged along with Naomi to her house until they shared a more emotional hug, before going different directions. Mayu walked alongside Morishige as he did what he could to comfort her after she reminded herself of her transfer, and last but not least Yoshiki tagged along with Ayumi.

It was still raining like there was no tomorrow.

Ayumi sighed to herself.

**"Why are you so careless? You should have watched the weather forecast, Kishinuma-kun."**

Ayumi spoke out while casting an irritated glance at Yoshiki, who was walking with a straight back, holding Ayumi's umbrella over the two of them.

**"I..uhm.. It must have slipped my mind or something. There was that school festival after all and-"**

**"Oh don't lie, you do not care about the festival anyway."** Ayumi quickly snapped before Yoshiki could finish his sentence.

A long awkward silence befell the two of them until Ayumi stopped in her tracks.

**"Shinozaki..? Is there something wrong?"**

**"..."** Ayumi kept quiet.

Until..

She started crying.

_**"...It's.. my fault…"**_ she silently said, barely loud enough for Yoshiki to hear and understand it.

**"Hey, Shinozaki."** He softly landed is right hand on Ayumi's left shoulder while looking dead-serious into her eyes. **"You could not have seen it coming. Saenoki spread that charm around, absolutely 'anyone' who would look into that would've thought of it as harmless. You are no exception. Besides, none of us got lost there, and we all thankfully came through."**

Ayumi's eyes clenched tightly as more tears came rushing down; she then started looking at the ground below them. She hastily looked at Yoshiki who had a deep sense of worry in his eyes.

**"-But it was still I who brought it up! It is my fault that some of our friends may have it painfully difficult getting some decent sleep because of that! No one should have to experience what we did! It's because of me that…_*sob*_"**

Ayumi's blurting suddenly stopped as she felt a warm embrace.

**"Enough Shinozaki! Don't you dare burden yourself with this. Even if someone of us were lost in that school, I wouldn't let you. I'll tell you this now and as many times as I'll have to; it is not your fault!"**.

After Yoshiki's supportive speech, the two of them stood there silently, looking at each other. Ayumi wiped her tears with her uniform sleeve and gave him a reassuring smile.

**"_*sniffle*_..thank you, Kishinuma-kun._*hic*_ I really needed that."** Frowning, she continued.

**"but I'm not sure that I am fully convinced of that myself. It's just nice to hear a friends comforting words."**

Yoshiki gave her a warm smile as he straightened up.

**"Well, lets just give it some time. I'm sure hanging out with our friends will change your mind."** Yoshiki stated, Ayumi returning the smile. Yoshiki's heart started beating faster, as he knew he had said the right words.

The two of them kept on walking together in the rain, talking about different topics, while avoiding thinking about heavenly host, until they reached Ayumi's house.

_**"This rain is still going huh?"**_ Yoshiki exclaimed, sounding a little bit gloomy at the thought of getting soaking wet, and possibly sick, but he did not want to bother Ayumi.

**"You are thinking of walking in the rain, _aren't you_? You'll get sick!"** Ayumi sounded a bit worried at the thought of him carelessly going without any type of cover from the rain. She had decided that it was not to be.

**"I am at home now, so you can borrow my umbrella until we get back to school on Monday."**

**"Uh-huh!?.. uhm that's really not necessary Shino-"** Yoshiki tried to decline her offer until she cut him out. **"_Nope!_ You'll get sick I'm telling you! Besides…"**

They both fell silent again. Ayumi tilted her head and looked sideways, while fiddling with her sleeve.

_**"I gotta pay you back for… all those times that you saved me."**_ She gave him a look of determination. **"So don't you refuse this!"**

Yoshiki got red-faced at the remark, and could not say anything against her offer.

He laughed a bit to himself, while scratching the back of his head.

**"Alright Shinozaki. Thank you. I'll make sure to return it on Monday."**

They shared a smile before they went their own ways. Ayumi went to her room to put on her pajamas and lay in bed. She was thinking of Yoshiki and how she could repay him, while Yoshiki himself went home to lay in his bed, thinking about Ayumi, until he felt his eyelids grow heavy as he slowly dragged off into a deep slumber.

* * *

I hope this first chapter was anything interesting. Again this is my first fan-fiction, and I'm not exactly an experienced writer, but I am very interested in Corpse Party, and even more so at Ayushiki. If there are still people using this side, please do give me feedback :) These fanfictions most likely won't go by a rule of "certain amount words" per chapter. Hopefully they end up well, regardless.


	2. Chapter 2

Greetings once again! I do hope the previous chapter caught your attention, I have a goal to make these chapters a bit longer than 1.5k words or so, but in the end, I'll just cut the chapter when I deem it proper. Either way, here is chapter 2!

* * *

*Third-person perspective*

07:30 (Yoshiki)

Yoshiki wakes up and gets ready for the Monday, Ayumi's umbrella in hand; he walks the usual path toward Kisaragi Academy. In comparison to the Saturday evening and Sunday as a whole, it was a very bright morning.

**"_*Yawn*_ Back to school again. _*sigh*_ It is indefinitely better than Heavenly Host, nonetheless."** He muttered silently to himself, thinking of multiple personal problems that bothered him but he could not or didn't bother resolving. Among those being his emotions toward Ayumi. No matter how much he did, how much he showed that he cared, Ayumi never seemed to catch his feelings.

Feeling quite gloomy, Yoshiki entered past the school gates, when a familiar, yet unpleasant presence was felt disturbingly close.

**"Hey hey, Kishinuma-kun! Daydreaming about Shinozaki I reckon?"** It was Seiko. She had observed the lovestruck teen who was clearly having trouble over thoughts.

**"_*Sigh*_ What do you want, Shinohara?*** Yoshiki knew she was right, but refused admitting it.

**"_Brrrrrrrr!_ So cold you are! Not even a hello to your friend and classmate? Anyway, how are you holding up? You seem more down than any of the other days, although there was "Heavenly Host" but you seemed to recover from it, faster than most."** Seiko turned sincere after the bit of sarcasm, showing genuine worry.

**"Nothing, Shinohara. My problems are none of your concern, but thanks for caring."**

He sighed as he walked away from Seiko. He never was someone who really let others in on his problems, the only exceptions being his sister, Miki, and ofcourse Ayumi. He rarely refused them when they were showing determination, worry or sorrow, and even less when they were showing joy. He really didn't want to bring them down with him, he thought to himself.

**_"Hey."_** Seiko caught up with Yoshiki.

**"What are your friends for, Kishinuma? If you got problems, we're here for you. So just tell us when it feels alright for you."** Seiko and Yoshiki looked at each other, Seiko grinning and holding a "thumbs up".

**"Thanks."** he bluntly responded, with his hands in his pockets and a frown on his face. "**By the way, it is unusual for you to arrive at school without Nakashima, _what's up with that?_"** He commented, which left Shinohara with a spark of realization.

**"Oh! I ran off from her to meet up with you, as I saw you walking towards the gate. My eagle vision caught a glimpse of someone who felt upset!** **_hehehe~_****"** With that, she turned 180 degrees and ran towards Naomi who was not far behind them. Surprisingly she didn't jump onto her like some kind of cougar.

Yoshiki resumed his walk to the school building, and continued to think about his problems.

Seiko joined Naomi in their approach to the school. They had a few conversations about activities; wherein Seiko teased Naomi multiple times about Satoshi. She seemed to be professional at drawing out embarrassing thoughts out of people, effectively painting Naomi's face red.

**"Hey Seiko.."** Naomi immediately sunk the mood by sounding sad, alerting Seiko. **"..Are you sure you don't hold anything against me for what I did back there?"**

Naomi felt guilt when she got shown that she was the one who hung Seiko in that stall. Throughout the entire Sunday, she felt despair over it, and had difficulty believing Seiko just shrugged off the incident.

**"_*laugh*_ Naomi! That wasn't you! Of course I forgive you! I'm more than happy to still be alive right now! If you hadn't come back to your senses, I would've truly been dead. But thankfully you did. Please don't bring yourself down."**

Seiko stopped Naomi for a hug, which left Naomi with a flood of emotions that caused her to burst in tears. She could clearly see the markings of the rope around Seiko's neck as they backed away from their embrace.

**"Hey don't cry, Naomi! Save those tears as tears of joy for when you have your first with Satoshi!"** Seiko suddenly declared, trying to change the topic to something she knew would change the mood for the better. Knowing Naomi's upcoming response, she formed a grin.

**_"SEIKO!"_** Naomi screamed out loud in embarrassment, setting her hands close to her face in attempt to hide said embarrassment, drawing attention from students passing by. Seiko burst into a fit of laughter, tugging her uniform as she tried to hold her own belly.

* * *

06:30 (Ayumi)

Ayumi had given up on sleep. She had tried to sleep the night between the Sunday and the Monday, but failed at doing so. There was just too much on her mind, too much guilt. Despite Yoshiki lifting the mood when they had came back from Heavenly Host, she still couldn't forgive herself for getting them all to that school; even if that wasn't the purpose of the charm to begin with.

She felt tired, but even if she tried to, she could not manage; and even if she wanted to, she did not have the time. The school day was inbound and if she wanted to keep her perfect status, she could not lose a single minute of school. The only potential exceptions would be if she fell ill some unfortunate day, and even then she would study rigorously.

Time moves swiftly and Ayumi had eaten breakfast with her parents and Hinoe. They had noticed that something was wrong but Ayumi just shrugged it off with a _"Its nothing"_. Ayumi took the usual route to school, overthinking the things that bothered her; notably the Heavenly Host experience and about her friends.

07:30

Approaching the school, she noticed Naomi and Seiko walk together, nothing unusual, but seeing Naomi only reminded her of their shared feelings toward a certain boy in their group of friends, Satoshi. Surprisingly, Seiko ran off from Naomi which left a interaction with Naomi more possible, as Naomi had started looking around, now that she didn't have anyone to talk to. Their eyes met, and Naomi waved her over.

**"Heya, Class rep! Good morning!"** She cast a smile.

**"Morning Nakashima-san!"** Ayumi tried cover her despair with a facade, smiling back at Naomi.

**"How are you holding up?"** Naomi asked; having a gist that something was wrong.

**"I am managing, no need to worry, Nakashima-san."** Her facade was breaking as a frown slowly crept onto her face.

**"Just need some time by myself, _I think…_"** Ayumi said, looking down at the ground and continued.

**"I just can't stop thinking about Heavenly Host… It has troubled me ever since we got back."** This reminder of Heavenly Host immediately sent Naomi into deep thought as well, now making the smile on her face turn upside down.

**"Oh…"** Naomi quietly responded. **"I'll uhm, continue walking then…"**. With that, Naomi left Ayumi standing at the right of the school gate, just a step away from being able to see the school building.

_Why did I have to be so stupid! Stupid! Stupid!_

Ayumi took placed her hands on the sides of her head as she scolded herself for causing the series of events to have happened in the first place. She remained in pure sorrow until she overheard Seiko talk to Naomi; she guessed Seiko had come back to meet up with Naomi.

_"*laugh* Naomi! That wasn't you! Of course I forgive you! I'm more than happy to still be alive right now, If you hadn't come back to your senses, I would've truly been dead. But thankfully you did. Please don't bring yourself down."_

This made Ayumi realize how she was impacting her friends, which she scolded herself even further for, until Seiko made a slightly dirty and embarrassing remark.

_"Hey don't cry, Naomi! Save those tears as tears of joy for when you have your first with Satoshi!"_

_"SEIKO!"_ Many students who walked by caught attention to this, but swiftly went back to their business. Ayumi however felt her blood mildly boil with jealousy. She started to grow spite towards Naomi, but that changed when someone placed a hand on her left shoulder and greeted her.

**"Good morning, Shinozaki."** It was Satoshi. His face looked like someone who was both curious and confused, seemingly at the question: _"why is Shinozaki just standing there?"_.

**"Ahh! G-good morning to you too! You surprised me."** Ayumi quickly regained herself, and finally had a neutral expression on her face.

**"Oh, did I? Anyway, I was just wondering what's up? You seem bothered."** Satoshi knew what it was that bothered her, but wanted to ask the question to be sure.

**"Oh, It's nothing! I was just thinking about what Naomi said."** She lied, but wanted to avoid bringing more of her friends down with her negativity.

**"...Alright then. We are here for you if you need support, Shinozaki. Just let us know."** He gave her a smile. "**See you in class!"**. He continued walking and entered the school grounds.

Ayumi felt dumbfounded. She could not respond nor make her legs move for a moment. She thought of Satoshi's concern for her as some kind of blessing. It was a blissful moment for her, so she decided it was time to continue, and walked in past the school gate, practically being the last person to arrive as the time was merely minutes before the bells would start ringing. Taking the walk at her own prefered pace, she started thinking positively, but felt an recognizable sensation on her cheeks caught her attention. She hadn't noticed until now, nor did she even know when it would have happened that apparently, she had shed tears. She felt a wet trail down her face, and started to feel slightly sour at the thought of Satoshi or maybe even Naomi seeing her cry.

She shrugged off the thought and went on her way to the school building, increasing her pace so she can manage getting to class in time.

08:00 

Class seemed to have started normally from an outsider's perspective. The students had sat down at their respective desks, the teacher stood at the teacher's podium and did his work. The students that willed to learn peaked their hearing performance and took in as much information as possible, while those who just wanted get over with school kept themselves entertained by various methods to manage through the classes.

Out of the, now five students that survived in the incident, two of them seemed more down than ever before, while the rest; Naomi, Satoshi and Seiko, managed to pay attention to the teachings of their superior.

**"Is something the matter, Shinozaki-san? You're acting very unusual from your normal, very attentive nature in class."** The male teacher had asked Ayumi, noticing her downed state and practically ignoring the delinquent in the same mood; to his eyes, status really affects who deserves the teacher's concern.

**"Oh.. It's nothing sensei. Just had a lack of sleep; I'll make sure to get my schedules back on track."** Ayumi responded and tried to act as formal as she could be. The class resumed, and so did the time that felt motionless that morning, all the way until the lunch break.

Naomi felt worry for Ayumi and Yoshiki, so she decided to ask Satoshi for a favor. Satoshi was about to head out to the school caféteria, just as Naomi called him out.

**"Mochida-kun! Could ask you something?"** Naomi asked politely. Knowing Satoshi, she knew he wouldn't decline; being the nice guy that he is.

**"Ah, Nakashima-san. Y-yeah sure, what's up?"** Slightly surprised at Naomi's serious yet relaxed expression.

**"Could you try to convince Kishinuma to come sit with us at the Caféteria? He and Shinozaki seem to be extremely depressed as of recently, _for obvious reasons_. I think it would be beneficial for all of us if we could spend some time together, like we used to; in fact, I think it would be important."** Her face turned worried, feeling like things aren't much better now than from the incident.

**"Hm. That could be a great idea, Nakashima-san. Alright, I'll try, but If it fails, let's change the location to the rooftop; if he decided to eat in the first place, ofcourse."**

Satoshi replied and complied. He was the second best for the job; Ayumi first due to Yoshiki's feelings.

"**Yeah, would be possible. Alright, good luck! I'll try to convince Shinozaki, so see ya later!"** They nodded and walked off to gather their friends.

Satoshi caught up with Yoshiki, who seemed deep in thought, as when Satoshi tapped his shoulder, he jumped so high it almost seemed like a scene in a classic cartoon. Although Yoshiki had said to Ayumi that they should spend time with their friends, Yoshiki felt more out of it today; so he declined Satoshi's request and told him that he would just hang around on the rooftop. Not perfect, but manageable thought Satoshi as he dialed Naomi's number.

Naomi's attempt seemed to be more promising, even if Ayumi was trying to slip away without causing any commotion; eventually she got convinced hesitantly accepted the invite. Naomi's phone then started ringing.

**"Hey Mochida-kun. I'm guessing it didn't go too well, did it?"** Naomi sounded worried. Ayumi just looked at her with a slight mixture of envy and confusion.

**_"Unfortunately not, but he did mention he was going to hang out on the rooftop regardless. So that'll be where we'll meet up. See ya there."_** Satoshi responded, and ended the call. Naomi told Ayumi about the minor changes in the plan, while they were looking for Seiko.

The search did not take long, as Seiko herself pounced her prey and got told about their lunch hangout. Satoshi was waiting with Yoshiki who was slightly annoyed, yet thankful that they came up with something like this. It felt like months since last time they hanged out on the lunch breaks. Time didn't seem to have moved for them when they were in Heavenly Host; at least not according to what made logically sense. Almost as if time had stopped during the time there, and resumed when they returned. They all sat down in a circle; Seiko to the right of Naomi and the left of Satoshi, and Yoshiki to the right of Satoshi and the left of Ayumi.

**"It feels like forever since we could have this. I've missed it so much!"** Naomi stated and set a genuine smile on her face, brightening the mood as much as she could.

**"_Hoho!_ You know it, Naomi! So now we gotta enjoy every. Bit. Of. It!"** Seiko had a fervorous look in her eyes, to the level that everyone got a slight chill in the sudden turn her voice took when it gradually turned darker as she got closer. Her obvious approach got stopped by Naomi's hand placed on Seiko's face, as they carried on.

**"Forever; yet everyone is the exact same."** Seiko backed away and straightened up.

**"I've missed it too, Nakashima."** Ayumi spoke with more endearing tone. The mood lightened and they all nodded in agreement. There could not be any better moment to share than those like this.

**"This is what we needed, to say the least. We should think of the now and onward, for our own sakes."** Satoshi stated. They all understood what he meant, but didn't take it in any other way than agreement. They all wanted to put the events of Heavenly Host behind them so they all started thinking in unison, _"what can we do?"_.

Oddly enough, the fastest to answer the question was Yoshiki.

**"Okay, firstly; _more of this_. We should also try to make sure Suzumoto and Morishige joins in on our activities."** Yoshiki laid out his first idea.

**"_Oh oh!_ We can go around on different amusement parks, cafés, malls-"** Seiko counted her fingers and got slightly interrupted by Ayumi.

**"Sounds very fun! But if there are any exams closing in, It would be good to focus our time together on that; so don't get too excited, alright?"** No one denied her point, but they all did want to spend as much of their freetime on fun activities as possible.

**"Makes sense to me."** Satoshi responded in an awkward tone while smiling; giving Ayumi strange, fluttery vibes.

Yoshiki hesitated for a little, but continued soon after: **"Second, we should do new things together; find new things to enjoy."** Yoshiki stopped for a little bit before confirming his lack of more ideas. **"Yeah that's that. I don't have anything else, right now."**

**"New things together huh? _And what might that be..?_"** Seiko, once again, took it upon herself to try to lead the conversation to strange places only she among her friends could manage to go without getting red faced by simply thinking of it.

**"Perhaps inviting someone home for a private session of-** **_*Oof!*_****"** Seiko got lightly elbowed in her stomach by Naomi. It was clear for everyone what was coming up, and the rest of them relied on Naomi to make her part in the bitterness of the situations that Seiko always manages to form.

**"..."** Naomi gave Seiko a stare, showing flusterness all over her face. Seiko only responded with a large smile and a silent laughter.

**"I like the idea, Kishinuma. I agree on the ideas; but over time, we should try getting more things to go by."** Naomi raised her hand in head height to show her agreement, and it didn't take very long until the rest of them did so as well.

**"Perfect! So anyone got any plans tomorrow? We don't have any exams coming in a while so it would be a great opportunity to try the afternoon to evening times to spend time together as a group!"** Ayumi smiled and had some excitement in her voice.

**"Nothing here!"** Satoshi replied.

**"I'm free!"** Naomi replied.

**"Nope!"** Yoshiki replied.

**"Free as a bird!"** Seiko replied.

**"Great! So how about we go around town tomorrow?"** Ayumi questioned, and the rest of them showed various ways of acceptance to the current question.

**"Alright everyone, lunch break is almost over; we should head back to class and continue this some other time."** Ayumi almost made it sound like a suggestion, but had everyone return to class together. While walking, Yoshiki started a conversation about video games with Satoshi; so they were in their own world of interest during that. Ayumi diligently made sure to bring all of her books and tools for the next class, while thinking of various ideas for their activities.

Seiko had an idea that she was only willing to share with Naomi, so she started quietly lead her away from the group of friends to explain it to her.

**_"Seiko! What do you think you're doing?"_** She quietly responded to Seiko's actions because of her body language telling Naomi "_keep it quiet, I want to tell you something"_.

**_"Shhhh. Naomi-chan, you know how Yoshiki and Ayumi seemed so onesided before Heavenly Host, right?"_** Seiko asked.

**_"Yeah, what of it?"_** Naomi sounded slightly curious now that Seiko has grabbed her attention in a less physical way.

"**I think it's time for the _"wingman"_ to step in and sow the flower known as love! It gotta work!"** Seiko had thrill in her voice.

**_"And what makes you think it would? Ayumi hasn't shown any sign of interest for Yoshiki."_** Naomi sounded slightly hopeless, because not only she but many of their friends know about the crush that Yoshiki has on Ayumi; all except Ayumi knows.

"_**All I needed was one VERY small hint, and I can definitely make something from that!"** _Seiko straightened up, and made a military salute to Naomi.

**"For I am the master wingman, Seiko Shinohara!"** (_She got various eyes latching onto her for saying this outloud, spreading wide confusion.)_

**_"Or rather the master wing-woman!"_** (_She said quietly this time.)_

* * *

I hope this chapter gives something to look forward to. The ending to this chapter really did so for me, and I am the god darn writer for this fanfiction! Either way, feedback would be great; it would definitely boost my confidence in my writing, and perhaps even lead me into writing even better! Thank you for reading this chapter, and I hope to post a continuation soon enough!


	3. Chapter 3

**_So basically, I just let the ideas come to me so I can put it on paper. I'm not brainstorming anything; just simply patiently waiting for inspiration that fits well with the story that I am trying to go for. Additionally, the first review on my story made my day; shame that individual doesn't have an account :/ . Alright then, enjoy!_**

* * *

*Third-person perspective*

The school day went on and continued as it was supposed to. The students were present in the classrooms until the end of the day when they had permission to head home for the day.

Satoshi had gone to meet up with Yuka who had finished her school day earlier and waited outside of the Kisaragi schoolgates to wait for her big brother. Ayumi had started walking home, in a completely different mood than from that morning, and Yoshiki was readying himself to do the same. He was in a better mood as well, mostly positive about the plans they had made up for the Tuesday. He was cut from of line of thought by Naomi and Seiko; Seiko had insisted that they would talk to Yoshiki for a little bit. She mentioned wanting to test something but didn't want to say what it was.

**"Heya, Kishinuma-kun! Heading home now?". **_**"Quite an obvious answer"**_, Yoshiki thought of Seiko's question.

**"Does it seem like anything else?" **Yoshiki wasn't even sure if he was irritated or just confused.

**"No no! I'm just curious. Say.. do you happen to have something that belongs to a certain someone? **When they all separated the previous saturday, Yoshiki didn't have an umbrella of his own, so Seiko laid her bet on that Ayumi lent hers; thus it is doubtful that Yoshiki would have gone a different route. Additionally, Seiko knew that Yoshiki liked Ayumi. She just wanted to see on what level it would be on. The intention was to shortly distract him, and based on his decision on how to handle the situation, Seiko would see how far Yoshiki would go in the real world for Ayumi.

**"**_**Oh ***!" **_Yoshiki abruptly shouted, and set all of his energy into a sprint, leaving Naomi with a surprised expression and Seiko with a satisfied one.

Yoshiki immediately darted out of the school building, completely forgetting about any person that stood in his way; knocking some aside, evidently causing annoyance to those he ran into. This didn't matter however; all he did was apologize as he kept running with his head faced forwards and his legs filled to the brim with a will to reach his desired destination.

He knew he was exhausted by his inefficient energy consumption, but he couldn't stop himself; not even if he wanted to. He eventually saw the blue haired figure in the distance, who was about to open the front door of her house. He decided to try to get her attention beforehand.

**"Shinozaki!"**

Ayumi turned right to see a familiar bleach-blonde boy in a sprint, as he called out to her name. She was quite surprised by how stressed Yoshiki seemed to be. Upon closer inspection, she noticed something in his hand. Her umbrella that he borrowed that Saturday. He stopped in front of her; bent over with his hands on his knees in support while he let his body cool down.

**"Kishinuma, you didn't have to run all this way to return it; you could've just handed it over tomorrow! You didn't have to overdo it; afterall, I had forgotten about it myself." **Ayumi stated clearly, her face showing confusion.

"***Panting* I promised *pant* that I would return it *pant* today, didn't I?"** Regaining his breath, Yoshiki raised himself straight up and continued. **"I **_**wanted**_ **to return it today anyway to be right on time; to keep my promise." **Yoshiki had a determined gaze when saying this. His bluish silver eyes piercing right through Ayumi.

Ayumi was shocked. She didn't know what to say to Yoshiki; after all, he always goes a few steps further with anything that involves helping or returning favours for Ayumi. She just stood there for a moment; trying to comprehend why his words and eyes stirred her up in that very moment. Yoshiki then handed over the umbrella, bid his farewell and began walking en route to his apartment.

"**Wait!" **Ayumi called for his attention. He stopped and turned around to face Ayumi once again. He looked curiously back at Ayumi.

"_**Thank you, Kishinuma-kun." **_Ayumi said with a smile on her face; the answer she came up with was the only thing she could manage to see fit, so it would do well enough. He smiled.

"**I should be the one to say that, Shinozaki. So thank you." **He felt fulfilled. He wanted to say something before departing, but didn't have the courage to do so. Heck, if he could've, then he would've confessed his feelings on the spot.

The two of them went separate ways.

Yoshiki was conflicted about whether or not he should confess to Ayumi at all, given the chance. He was worried it might damage their friendship instead of being an opportunity for it to grow into a relationship deeper than that. Thus, he was trying to convince himself that he should refrain from trying, to keep their friendship firm as close to guaranteed as possible.

He kept plaguing his thoughts with these doubts all the way back home.

What he missed out by thinking too much was a certain someone observing the situation.

* * *

Seiko POV

Seiko stood just around the corner that Yoshiki had turned running to return Ayumi's umbrella; and looked curiously on the setting that took place outside the Shinozaki residence.

Yoshiki had a frown every time that he was faced away from Ayumi, but seemingly hid his concerns while talking to his crush. _**Kishinuma, you cinnamon roll..**__ (Seiko had no clear knowledge of Yoshiki's past). _Seiko got startled by the fact that he was heading back the direction that he came from, so the chances of him seeing Seiko spying on their little talk would be large-scaled. _**Oh crap!**_Seiko was intent on remaining undetected as much as possible during her mission; and being caught right at the beginning was a no-go! There was however nowhere to hide. The path behind her was smooth, with no corner to hide behind nor any bush or tree; and running would only further the suspicion. She didn't even live close to that street. Seiko was certain that she couldn't do anything about it and just decided to cling tightly to the wall in order to conceal as much of her physique as possible. In that moment, Yoshiki turned the corner, facing straight ahead; Seiko being in his field of view. However, he didn't take notice of her and kept walking with a slight frown and his hands in his pockets.

_**Fufufu, Kishinuma-kun. You won't see it coming! **_Seiko thought to herself after seeing the sad figure. She decided it was time for her to return home and get started making her plans. While walking home and brainstorming some ideas, she suddenly got a phone call.

* * *

Ayumi POV

"**Kishinuma-kun always takes things a step further; very unlike the reputation that has titled him for a delinquent." **Ayumi said to herself, lying down on her bed while playing on her psp to burn some time. _**"I should really return his favours sometime soon..".**_ She quietly said to herself. She felt bad for being rude towards him. He behaved well when around his friends, but he never really was good at expressing himself the way that he intended to. She used to call him names whenever he was misunderstood for his actions; many a time trying to make the best of the situation or simply stating his opinion. Ayumi got reminded of all those times when he went out of his way to try and keep her safe in Heavenly Host, and each time he did, she always got angry with him. She didn't even know why she felt like that at the time, nor why he would make the effort of keeping her safe; she was the reason for their experience there in the first place. Ayumi still couldn't let it go; she felt guilty for all of it, but realized now that she felt even worse for ignoring Yoshiki's kind gestures.

_**I should really make it up to him, but how? I've barely made notice of what he likes, so I can't exactly just buy him something, right?.**_ Ayumi contemplated but never came to an answer for what she should do in return. _**No good. "*sigh*" I guess I should call some of the girls about it. **_She knew Mochida was his best friend, but she couldn't bear with herself to call him, and Sakutaro didn't seem fond of the blonde either; they are so different that it is unimaginable to believe that they would have an interest in common. So with the boys out of the available options, the girls were the remainders. Ayumi didn't want to discuss it with Naomi. She was still jealous over many things about Naomi; some of the things being that she is an obvious love rival, that she has a bigger bust than Ayumi and that Satoshi clearly has emotions for Naomi. It's still a mystery how they haven't gotten together. everyone knows that they like each other; except for themselves. So the remaining options went down to two: Shinohara and Suzumoto. Ayumi didn't have anything against Mayu; to be frank, Mayu is her best friend, so Ayumi decided to dial her number and see if she is available to share some ideas.

_***beep...beep...beep***_

_***beep..!***_

"_**Hello Ayumi-san! What's up?" **_Mayu questioned in a slightly hurried voice. Ayumi reminded herself about the events that they had planned for the next day, and decided to ask that before anything else. **"Ah, I just wanted to tell you that it would be great if we could hangout tomorrow after school hours. The rest of our friends will be there; a sort of friendly regathering where we'll just go around town to do various activities. You up for that?" **Ayumi said in a joyous tone. _**"That would be lovely! I'll tell Shige-nii about it too!"**_Mayu gave a response in the same manner. With the message passed on, Ayumi decided to lay out her own questions in hope of receiving ideas that she couldn't conclude by; at least not without anyone else backing them up. Just as she was about to speak up, Mayu had to end the call. _**"Uhm, but for now, I gotta go; too busy right now. I'll be there tomorrow, just send me the meet up location later, 'kay? See you!" **_Mayu finished and ended the call; leaving Ayumi with only one remaining option. _**Seiko is strange, but she might still be able to give some insight on this…**_ Ayumi thought. Seiko was a huge pervert; anyone knew that. She was quite reluctant to call Seiko, almost even more so than Naomi; but finally decided to pull it together and take the shot. She didn't have any ideas herself, so at the very least hearing potential ones from her friends were the final resort option.

Ayumi dialed Seiko's number.

* * *

Seiko POV

_***Ringsignal***_

"**Hehehe, if it isn't the class rep calling! **_**What's up girl!?**_**" **Seiko sounded awfully excited; much to Ayumi's surprise on the other side of the call. _**"Uhm.. yeah not much. So- *clears throat* -I was wondering if you could lend me some ideas for something." **_Ayumi was clearly a bit nervous to share some of her problems with someone else than her sister or Mayu; especially since Seiko is quite "unusual" to say the least. **"Ahuh? Speak up then! I'm all ears!" **Seiko had a gist of what Ayumi wanted to talk about; which made her all the more excited to hear it for herself. _**"Well.. It's certainly unusual but I'd like to know if you can give me tips for what I can do to repay Kishinuma for protecting me during the events of Heavenly Host. I've lost count of how many times, and yet I haven't done anything to earn all of his kind gestures; to be honest, I'd say I deserve the opposite for how I have acted towards him. **_The reality of the situation had surfaced, and Seiko noticed that Ayumi was starting to wake up to the person who has been by her side the most; even outside of Heavenly Host. _**Ohoho, Ayumi-chan! You got infinite options for repaying Kishinuma-kun!. **_**"Well Ayumi-chan, firstly; what ideas do you have in mind?"**

* * *

Ayumi POV

Ayumi proceeded to list various ideas that she had, but felt like it wasn't enough. Nothing that she could purchase seemed fitting; no type of service that she would take as okay. Ayumi mostly avoided boys, with the exception of the friends that she had; so she wasn't certain of what kind of things they liked. With all of the discarded ideas laid out and the fact that she barely paid attention to Yoshiki for other than reasons of scolding him, didn't serve as a benefit to solving the current issue. _**"Hmmmm.. so you are uncertain about giving him a gift, and don't think there is anything you can do for him that he would like and also be worthwhile." **_Seiko smiled mischievously on the other end of the line; She had another card to make the situation awkward. Ayumi was so pure, but Seiko was certain that she wasn't pure enough to have dirty teasing fly over her head. _**"...You can always have some *clears throat* S-E-X with him! fufufu!" **_Seiko was ready to burst into another fit of laughter, evident by her snickering. Ayumi just fell quiet. Seiko's assumption was correct. Her proposition hit Ayumi like a truck; her face turning red for thinking dirty. Before she knew it, she felt her face heat up; unknowing to the reason why but decided just to believe it was due to Seiko's usual inappropriate demeanor finally being directed to her. **"*Sigh* Seiko.."**. Seiko was bottled up with giggles at this point. She could only imagine Ayumi's facial expression and eventually couldn't contain herself; eventually dropping her phone and chuckled loud enough for Ayumi to hear. She quickly returned to the call to continue. _**"Just kidding!"**_Seiko continued to soften the tension that she caused; Ayumi just sighed at the remark and let her continue. _**"Seriously though. Have you considered spending more time with him? It would probably benefit you to do so to learn more about him; maybe you can eventually find something that you can give him; or do for him."**_Seiko had a more serious voice, which really made Ayumi consider the suggestion. _**"Try coming up with activities for the two of you to do perhaps? Similar to the ones we're going to do tomorrow!"**_Seiko finished and waited for a response. Ayumi was considering the option, and saw no harm in spending time with Yoshiki since he seemed to be acting good while around her. Perhaps he might open up to her eventually; hopefully enough for him to care enough to study and perhaps even drop the delinquent title. Finally, Ayumi had decided. **"Alright, I'll take your advice. I must take some time to come up with something though. Thanks, Seiko." **Ayumi sounded appreciative at Seiko's assistance, which made Seiko happy to be helping. On the sidelines, Seiko was multiple times happier over the fact that Ayumi is opening up to the idea of spending time with Yoshiki, for the sake of actually spending the time on him. **_"Anytime, Ayumi-chan!"_. **

The call ended; quickly setting everyone into a state of reflection; all for different reasons. None of them really wanted to think about studies that evening. They were too excited to hang out; especially the wingman. Contemplating about what to do; Yoshiki let the running thoughts lead him into a sleep. He felt uneasy about his and Ayumi's feelings, so he decided he should probably sleep over it; give it some time. Ayumi didn't have the easiest time herself; trying to come up with something that would be appreciated while worrying about whether or not it would be enough to return the favour.

The remainder of the friends went on for the rest of the day; all feeling glad over their plans for the next day, but none other than Seiko to top it.

"**Heheh.. Shinozaki… Kishinuma… hmmm" **Seiko mumbled to herself while in her bed.

"**...Ayumi…. Yoshiki…" **It seemed like Seiko was thinking about something.

"**...!" **-and managed to come up with an answer for her own thoughts.

"_**Ayushiki!" **_A nickname for the couple that she is going to bring together.

_Seiko fell asleep determined to achieve her goal._

* * *

**_Ok to sum this up; forget about the no specific amount of words. I am comfortable with a 2500 - 3500 word range for a chapter. Other than that, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Just gonna say right now that I do have at least two more ideas for fanfictions in mind. Just a little hint though, one is a one-shot ayushiki and the other is a cross-over with a less pleasant idea. I feel incredibly bad for wanting to write about crossing over Komi-san Wa Komyushou Desu with Corpse Party. If this sounds interesting, please do share. Oh, and don't worry; Komi-san won't die in case I do actually write one. If those ideas sound pleasant, please do let me know._**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello again. I hope the story has been good so far. Not going to lie, I'm quite jealous of other writers texts; it feels like their stories has more emotions and environment explaining in them. I'll try taking inspiration and develop my texts further so they can perhaps be more enjoyable and smooth for the eyes. Don't forget to review your opinion whether or not you want more fanfictions from me; it would definitely make me happy to know if you do and beneficial if you don't. Either way, enjoy!_

* * *

_*Third-person perspective*_

Tuesday morning, the five of them had arrived at school prior to the bells ringing the start of the school day; while Mayu and Morishige had arrived at their own, early too. The group and the duo spent their morning discussing the coming afternoon, all feeling eager to spend quality time with each other. Seiko however was more excited than the rest; having ideas to make the day continue getting better for Ayushiki the further it goes.

The five of the friends that remained in Kisaragi Academy went through the school day in their various methods. Studying, talking or sleeping; the latter being called out multiple times by the teacher.

Finally school was over, and the larger group walked out together.

"**Ugh.. finally! I've been so excited for this!"** Seiko stated clearly with her hands up in the air, stretching her arms and tiptoeing to reach higher heights, barely reaching the top of the doorframe.

"**It's all you've been talking about surprisingly, Seiko." **Naomi commented, while expressing minor discontent and happiness. "**Huh, aren't you excited, Naomi?". **Sounding more confused than mischievous, surprising most of them due to the missed opportunity that Seiko had. "**Eh? Nonono, Of course I am! I'm just surprised **_**that**_ **was all that you spoke about during our breaks **_**and**_ **lectures."**, Naomi replied. A moment of silence said everything. Each of the members came to a stop as they turned to face Seiko; each imagining Seiko's dark, perverted aura radiate out of her form as she just walked up to Naomi; dashed around her and started groping Naomi's breasts from behind. Viciously.

"**Huh? HUEEEH!? SEIKO?!", **Naomi got clearly shocked by Seiko's bluntly advance. _**"Fufufu, boobie-chan! Thanks for reminding me!", **_Seiko said whilst fondling Naomi's chest and grinning at Satoshi, as to give some kind of teasing to him as well; knowing that he had serious feelings for Naomi. After a short moment, everything got into motion again and Naomi decided to gain the upper hand to put an end to Seiko's inappropriate act. _**"Hnnnnnng! **_**That's it!" **Naomi shouted before turning around to face Seiko, who got surprised by Naomi's outburst rather than immediate strike. Naomi went on a tickling assault towards all kinds of imaginable ticklish spots. The stomach, the arm pits, neck, legs, feet; you name it. _**"BWWAAAAHHAHAHAHA NAO- NAOOMI! HUEHAHAHAH *GASP* AHAHAAAAHH!" **_Their friends just watched and expressed different blissful reactions to the rare scenery of Seiko being the underdog, as Naomi kept Seiko pinned down on the ground (lots of passerbyers frowning and looking strangely at the group and the two girls on the ground). Naomi did not stop. She wanted to hear Seiko repent. **"What do you say, Seiko? Want me to stop!?" **Naomi kept tickling as she smirked playfully at Seiko. _**"WUUHAHAHAHAH- YE-YES! I'LL- I'LL STO- HAAAPP! FOR TODAY! HEUEHEUEHHHAH".**_ Seiko's laughter started sounding ugly at this point, so the timing was perfect for them to continue on with their meetup. **"Good. Let's go, shall we?" **Naomi implied, letting Seiko recover from her fit of laughter.

Then another idea clicked. **"Hey guys, how about we head our own ways home first and put on regular clothes? The uniforms are boring by now, so wouldn't it be nice with a change of taste?" **Seiko proposed the idea; setting each of the present people in thought. The males took the deepest thoughts of how their crushes would look, ranging from seeing them in regular jeans and shirts to full out dresses matching their physiques and colours. Their faces got coloured a tint of pink, and Seiko noticed this and smiled. **"A good idea, ye-" **_**"Yes!"**_ Seiko got cut off by the entire group agreeing on it, despite Seiko only expecting the boys to react in the way that it resulted in. **"We have an agreement then! Let's meet up in…" **Seiko paused. **"45 minutes, in** **town square" **They shared a nod and went their ways.

Seiko made sure to contact Mayu about the plans, and she agreed on it, sounding overjoyed, yet stuttered while expressing it over the phone.

_Yoshiki's perspective_

Yoshiki didn't have much clothing to consider to begin with, so he just went with green pants and a casual red t-shirt. He wasn't bothered either to comb his hair or fix himself up with else but deodorant. He grabbed his jacket and went on. Walking to town and eventually reaching town square, he ended up being the first one to arrive, being a quarter hour early. In the center there was a fountain just gushing water normally; a perfect spot to sit on the edge of due to the lack of benches in the epicenter of town. Floating off into thought, he missed to notice Mayu and Morishige calling out to him, standing merely feet away from him to get his attention. Surprised by finally making notice of them so close, Yoshiki started suddenly falling backwards, right into the fountain. _**"Huuaah!" **_He screamed before getting his right hand grabbed by Morishige who prevented Yoshiki's soaked demise. **"Woah! Thanks." **Sounding sincere, Yoshiki thanked his saviour. **"Don't mention it. I only helped you because Mayu would've done so otherwise, and you would had most certainly pulled her with you." **Morishige said and fixed his glasses. _**("Would have been very, unsightly.") **_Morishige whispered to himself. **"Riiight. Okay then.." **Yoshiki replied while changing his expression of gratitude into an irritated one. Now paying attention to the unknowing pair's appearance.

Morishige was wearing grey pants and a white shirt, strikingly similar to Satoshi's normal uniform appearance, with the difference being his sleeves being tucked in by his elbows; additionally, he wears black sneakers for a graduating contrast from white to black, and his signature glasses, and lastly a partly closed black cardigan. Mayu on the other hand was wearing a pink knee height skirt with black tights and pink shoes. Matching the black and pink bottom half of her outfit, Mayu also featured a black fluffy vest and a pink shirt underneath it; topping it all with her signature hairpin and minor makeup.

_**"Shige-nii, why do you have to sound so rude to Kishinuma-kun?" **_Mayu broke Yoshiki out of his spacing out by speaking, making him pay attention again. **"...". **Morishige couldn't bear to answer, so he kept quiet; which Mayu pouted annoyingly at.

Yoshiki noticed another figure approaching; a small one at that, and one that Yoshiki is particularly fond of. Ayumi was featuring a pair of blue tight jeans and a purple, slightly oversized t-shirt. Her shoes were black and she wore pretty silver bracelets and earrings in the form of pentagrams; her shirt was hanging lower on her left side than the right and she had also put on makeup, slightly more intense than Mayu's. Yoshiki was astonished. The view was unlike anything he had ever seen, and it made his heart race like crazy. He could barely look away long enough to make out the appearance of their remaining friends coming as a trio.

Satoshi didn't do much to his appearance. He wore some normal jeans with a normal shirt from a pretty average brand. Kinda normal, right? He did though fix his hair a little bit with some hair gel.

Walking between Satoshi and Seiko, Naomi had went kind of tomboyish with a white shirt tucked in her jeans, which gave her a curvy appearance. Her sleeves were folded and so were her jeans a little bit; showing her ankles above her blue sneakers.

Seiko on the other hand wore more "party like" clothes, her pants being puffy and spacious, her shirt was likewise but short sleeved. She seemed to have a black top underneath the shirt and then a matching pair of sneakers; all of which had a nice colour mixture between purple and _"royal rose"._

A hand wave in front of Yoshiki to gain his attention. **"Kishinuma-kun, you're in there? Hello?" **Mayu sought a way to wake up Yoshiki from his seeming phase-out; everyone was staring at him at this point. **"Huh? Oh.. yeah sorry. I seem to been lost in thought.". "Yeah, we can tell. You tired or something?" **Satoshi replied thoughtfully while scratching his head with his index finger. **"sEe SoMEthIng yOU likE?!" **Seiko said loud and clear in order to tease Yoshiki as much as possible, in a voice sounding as sarcastically as Seiko could manage.

A success if anything; Seiko managed to tease Yoshiki to the brink of anger. **"O-oi!" **Now there was bystanders looking at him too, which made him cower and calm down. **"N-not really!". **Yoshiki now had a pink tint on his face due to the critical tease when his guard was already down. _**"What are you, a tsundere..?" **_Quietly said Naomi, making only Satoshi and Seiko hear her; setting the two listeners into a slight, delightfully suppressed giggle. **"I don't see what's so funny; that aside, how about we split up and go around town?, **Ayumi suggested. **"Why though? Aren't we good as we are?", **Mayu sounded curious at the questionable idea. **"In regards that we'll probably go into different types of stores, we can take the one-sided shops first, then go around together as a group to look around for things more universal in preference, don't you think?", **Ayumi explained her thoughts behind the proposal. "**That sounds pretty good, Shinozaki-san!" **Seiko stated; things were going perfectly according to her plans. **"Any objections, boys?" **Naomi questioned with a smirk.

_(Simultaneously)_

**Satoshi: No, no, of course not.**

**Yoshiki: Not at all.**

**Morishige: *hmph* **_**(repositions glasses)**_

**"Alright, we'll go around on the southeast part of town and you guys can go on the uhhm.. Northwest! See you in, let's say 40 minutes!", **Seiko decided while looking at the time. The split groups waved each other off before turning corners into different shop districts.

* * *

Being split up, the girls were open to more "girl talk"; boys being open for "boy talk", which lead the topic to wary more fluently between the individuals in the parties.

**"You seemed really out of it back there, Yoshiki. You sure you're fine? As your friend, I feel obligated to make sure you're not in a pinch or feeling down. **Satoshi checked with his friend, who he knows has gone through many challenges and troubles in his past. **"Oh? Nah, it's okay man. I was just thinking over seeing everyone in their regular clothes. And…", **Yoshiki stopped. **"You're thinking of Shinozaki, aren't you?", **Satoshi questioned, making Yoshiki hesitate to answer. **"Y-yeah. I am easy to read, huh?". "Not at all! You're hard to read if anything. It's only because you are my friend that I can even catch a hint from you. So what's up? **Satoshi kept talking to Yoshiki to perhaps open him up a little. Morishige just tagged along silently now that Mayu was elsewhere. **"Thanks.. so what can I do? I feel under the thumb whenever I get close; like I can't do anything to develop our friendship. **Yoshiki said in a low tone while scratching his head and half closing his eyes. The three of them eventually ended up in a shopping mall. Satoshi remembered something. **"Let's see.."** Satoshi set his arms into a thinking position, fiddling his thumb and index finger on his jaw "**You just need a little push, that's all!" **Satoshi's sudden change of tone was out of nowhere, and very unlike him, which made Yoshiki confused.

**"Huh? Wait, what?"**

**"This is the perfect place. Let's look around for something that you can give to Shinozaki." **

**"No, wait man, I'm not ready for that step!"**

**"Yoshiki, when are you then?"**

**"I..uh…"**

**"Exactly, so better now than never!"**

**"...thanks…"**

_*Morishige gains insight after overhearing their conversation*_

* * *

The girls were already in the stores looking at various fashion and accessories, talking and joking around. None dared to take the initiative to start talking about boys.

That's when Seiko comes into the picture.

**"Hey, Na-o-mi!". **

**"Hm? What's up, Seiko?".**

**"LET'S TALK ABOUT ROMANCES!"**

**"H-h-huh?! Why so suddenly?!"**

**"Girl talk of course!"**

**"But why that topic? I-it can be anything else!"**

_**"Fufufu"**_

Ayumi and Mayu just stopped. Naomi grew more and more red faced as Seiko went on; trying to convince her. Mayu got a little aroused herself, but Ayumi found herself unaffected by the topic in mind. Seiko just laughed through Naomi's complaining until Naomi let up and surrendered.

**"Alright, fine! Let's talk about romances…"**

**"Yay! Ok, so why do you like Satoshi, Naomi?". **Seiko hastily set off the topic into a fitting start. **"Wow, that was direct! I **_**should've**_ **seen it coming.." **

The conversation went from person to person; the girls almost interrogating the one under the highlight. Naomi likes Satoshi because he is kind, altruistic, attractive and so on, Mayu kept denying that she has feelings for Morishige, regardless of the fact that everyone knows she has. Seiko straight off kept it a secret, although she said that the possibilities are infinite, which can be misleading in multiple unsettling ways. Then it came to Ayumi. They all found a café to sit by and talk by the time they started the conversation, so they were sitting by a round table.

_**"*sigh*" **_(Mayu, Naomi)

_**"*prideful humming*" **_(Seiko)

**"So, Ayumi-chan it's your turn! Who do you have a crush on? Or perhaps you're already in a relationship, hmmmm?"**

**"I am certainly not in a relationship yet, but…"**

Ayumi stopped. She knew there was something missing, or atleast; fading away from her. She hasn't been embarrassed by this topic; no flinching at the thought of it either. Something was amiss.

**"Hello? Helloo? Henlo? UwU?" **Seiko was flicking her finger on Ayumi's forehead by each time she said something to gain her attention.

**"Ow! What was that for?". **Ayumi finally reacted and rubbed her temple.

**"You were totally spacing out, Ayumi-chan! I flicked your forehead like, ten times.". **Seiko exaggerated to make it seem more serious.

**"Yeah, you were like Yoshiki was earlier! He was so deep in thought while waiting for us that when he snapped back to reality, he almost fell into the fountain!". **Mayu pointed out, making Seiko happy at the fitting details added.

**"Really..?"**

Ayumi fell silent once again, leaving the girls without progress to the question.

**"Oh! Ayumi, have you not forgotten something?" **Seiko said; almost shouting it. Ayumi just looked confused.

**"This is the perfect time for you to buy something to your knight-kun!". **Seiko stated, reminding Ayumi of this crucial detail.

**"Oh, you're right! Wait.. knight?.."**

The groups were now dedicating themselves in order to help their blunette and bleach blonde friends find a present for one another. Both of the groups were 25 minute late to their reunion by now, but it seemed like their search would finally come to an end.

(Satoshi, Seiko) **"This! This will do perfectly!"**

They both said as they handed the proposed item to their friends in need; accepted just as fast as the idea was laid out.

* * *

_**CLIFFHANGER. **__I guess that's what you call it. *** I gotta expand my synonyms; the lack of variety makes this text feel incredibly unprofessional, unlike what my readers deserve aka professional text. Anyway, hi again! I was on a trip for about 10 days and now I'm sick! During those 5 hour long bus trips and 4 - 6 hour flight trips, oh and never forget the wait in the lobbies for a few hours too; I was writing piece by piece of the story, so I dearly hope it was worth the extreme wait! Again, very sorry for the wait. I should be relatively okay by now, just gotta recover and get some sleep cus the beds were horrible in the hotels I lived in. Back to fanfics. I'm going to work further on the next chapter since I'm getting excited now. It's actually going to start getting a bit romancy now! Unless I somehow manage to mess it up of course! Ah geez, good ol' low self esteem me! Anyway, cya next chapter!_


	5. Quarantine & opportunity (Chpt 5 where?)

Okay, so my country has started to recommend quarantine, so now our schools has started to do lectures on the web. This means I can probably start working more on my fanfiction. I hope there are people who are excited to see where this story is headed; a good source of motivation not going to lie.  
eitherway, hope to continue the story soon with Chapter 5!

Edit 4/19/2020 12:51AM: I am definitely drained of ideas as how it seems right now... But I definitely despise leaving the story at an end right there; especially since the actual romance hasn't even started :/  
As homeschool, depression, lack of sleep and an intense drive to play Persona 5 Royal is on the high on these current days, I haven't really been thinking too much about the story. I have some baseline ideas to where I should continue on with it, but the fine tuning is put on a stop in production because of the various hindrances for me. I was really happy to see more people giving feedback on my story, so this was a little spark in my interest and will to continue the story. Whether or not I will do it as of now, I'm not certain yet since, yeah, I'm a 1# Persona fan and am feeling very attracted to achieve all the achievements in the game.

Aight, enough excuses; I'll continue the story when the spark of interest and ideas come back to me eventually!

Edit 5/13/2020 1:27AM: The brain engines are in the works once again at intervals that I cannot predict; but they are running at the very least. I'll take the advice of my beloved readers and take my time to make the text so that I can feel comfortable with publishing it.

Sidenote; yes I am taking a slight break from P5R. 200h of story based gaming can be tiring, and so can be pressure from school. Regardless of those problems though, I am more motivated to write on the story now than I was like a month ago.

I hope the text turns out well, and that I'll keep getting support for my works, and of course; that I do not disappoint. Cheers for the positivity, it really lights up my life.

Edit 6/11/2020 1:50PM: Still alive, and I hope you all are managing through the virus, and if you're american, I hope you aren't becoming a victim to the police brutality that is currently mainstream. I should get more time to be able to come up with ways to continue the story since its summer break now where I live. I hope to release a new chapter sometime soon.

Edit 6/19/2020 3:38AM: I should really fix my sleep schedule... Oh hi! Didn't expect people to still be here, but if you are, I am overjoyed. I think I got some issues with both anxiety and depression which is causing me to lack any creative ideas and just play video games all day, perhaps some of you can relate? Anyway, I'm not dead so there is still hope for continuation to where the story left off; leaving a story at a halt like that makes my body itch, so perhaps I'll pull through and come up with more juiciness.

Edit 6/28/2020 9:32AM: Greetings! I just came up with an idea, and I hope it might be beneficial for the making of the story. If you'd like you can add me on steam and talk with me, perhaps even contribute some ideas to the story. The ID is "12132132313122", looking forward to continuing the story! (P.S It has been worked on, it just went into a halt after about 600 words into the chapter. So yeah, Chapter 5 is on the way!)


End file.
